Castle Of Glass
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Flaky y su hijo tendrán que ser fuertes por las noticias que llegaron sobre Flippy.


_**¡Hola! de nuevo, les presento mi nuevo fic de Happy Tree Friends… Espero que les guste**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.T.F no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Inspirado en la canción "Castle Of Glass" de Linkin Park. Flippy x Flaky. **_

_**El nombre "Flappy" xD se me ocurrió así como si nada jaja, No sabía que otro nombre le iba a poner al hijo de Flippy y de Flaky… y sobre "Hanpy" es el hijo de Handy y de Petunia.**_

_**Summary: Flaky y su hijo tendrán que ser fuertes por las noticias que llegaron sobre Flippy.**_

* * *

_**Castle Of Glass**_

"_Porque yo no soy más que una grieta en el castillo de cristal__  
__Casi nada quedo…Para que puedas ver._

_Para que puedas ver."_

Un día tranquilo y soleado en la casa de Flaky; ella estaba mirando la televisión al lado de su pequeño hijo de cabellos rojizos y de ojos verdes casi amarillentos, la pelirroja ya había hablado últimamente con su pequeño, Flappy, sobre su padre quien también había viajado a Irak por una guerra… La joven lo extrañaba tanto a su marido, siempre en esas noches de soledad, ella no podía dormir estando preocupada por el, además agarraba un marco que contenía una fotografía de ambos en su casamiento y la otra foto que miraba era cuando estaba su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

—Mami cuando sea grande quiero ser como papá—le decía Flappy sonriendo alegremente, su madre al escuchar esas conmovedoras palabras, lloro de la emoción y luego abrazo cariñosamente a su hijo.

—Lo sé, Flappy… No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy —musito su madre al levantarse del sillón para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

— ¡Mami quiero que hagas papas fritas! —le dijo levantándole un poco la voz.

—"Está bien".

Se escucha el timbre, —Flappy puedes abrir la puerta—le dijo Flaky pidiéndole amablemente mientras que ella estaba ocupada en la cocina.

—Sí, mami.

El pequeño se dirigió hacia la puerta, apoyo las yemas de sus dedos en la perilla y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con su tío Splendid, quien traía en sus manos una bandera de los Estados Unidos junto con la gorra de su compañero y su collar. El niño se quedo shockeado, sus ojos temblaban.

— ¿Está tu madre?—pregunto el muchacho en tono serio.

—Si…—respondió el niño recuperando el sentido. —Y ¿Papá? —

—…—Splendid mantuvo el silencio, ya que no quería lastimar a su sobrino.

— ¿Quién es hijo? —indago Flaky cuando se asomaba a la puerta. —Splendid…— Cuando la pelirroja noto que el joven llevaba los objetos de su marido, empezó a llorar, su amigo la abrazo haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, él le iba diciendo lo que había ocurrido en la guerra cosa que después ella le daba pequeños golpes en su pecho y gritaba quebrada.

— ¡¿Porque?!, ¡¿ porque él?! — En ese momento, Flappy salió corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose a su cuarto y durante el pequeño camino que hizo para llegar a su habitación, tiro y rompió un florero, al igual que la foto familiar que estaba colgado en la pared.

Se encerró en su cuarto, y se acostó en su cama para apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y llorar por su padre, — ¡Papá! —gritaba al llorar. Su madre entro a su cuarto y lo abrazo para consolarlo, Splendid la había seguido hasta este lugar para quedarse mirando el dolor de aquella familia.

"_Traer a casa en el sueño cegador__  
__A través de los secretos que he visto__  
__Lavar la piel de mi dolor de__  
__Y enséñame a ser de nuevo todo."_

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos…—insinuó el muchacho al acercarse lentamente. —Yo me hago cargo de mantener a la familia. Yo se que Flippy me lo agradecerá, este donde de este…—

—Muchas gracias, Splendid— murmuro Flaky sonriéndole con su mirada melancólica. Su hijo se separo de su madre y se acerco a un cajón que tenia una gorra de su padre, y también las cartas que él le enviaba antes de empezar la batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*20 años después*

Una niña de cabellos rojizos y de ojos amarillentos, abre la puerta y se encuentra con un señor de cabellos azulados y de ojos cafés que tenia un traje de soldado, era nada menos que Hanpy… El amigo de Flappy su padre. La niña se le quedaba mirando tristemente y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, ya que Hanpy traía las cosas de su padre.

—Papá—susurro la niña con voz quebrada…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Sé que fue algo corto, la próxima lo hago un poco más largo :D, le puse pocos párrafos sobre la canción de Linkin Park… Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
